milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Limo
The time limo is a B.o.T.T. issued time machine used by agents Brick and Savannah. As a vehicle for first-class time travel agents, the limo comes with a large variety of accessories that go beyond mission necessity. Appearance Description The vehicle is a black Limousine with shaded windows. The trunk holds disguises used by Brick and Savannah to blend into different time periods and also houses a rocket engine that could propel the car through unconventional environments. On the back of the limo, there is a device that allows it to locate its destination time. Interior The front seats of the limo are separated from the rest of the limo by a retractable window. The controls are different from those of Cavendish and Dakota's time vehicle, notably containing a lot more buttons serving the purpose of luxury, rather than practicality. As a limo, the passenger part of the limo in the back has a very spacious interior with seats along the side of each wall and a tank full of exotic fish in the very back. History The Time Limo made its first appearance in "Time Out", where Cavendish and Dakota briefly boarded it with Brick and Savannah to ask a favor. Instead, they ended up ruining the mission and endangering the future, so the first class agents went back and fixed it. In "Missing Milo", Cavendish and Dakota asked to borrow the limo, but Brick and Savannah denied their request harshly. Before the first class agents could leave, Murphy's Law caused them to fall down a cliff, and Cavendish and Dakota promptly stole the limo. Brick and Savannah spent the rest of time searching for clues to get their limo back. After Cavendish and Dakota used it in their fight against King Pistachion, the limo had been severely damaged and completely torn in half. By the time Brick and Savannah got their keys back, one half of the limo was lying shredded on the ground, while the other was smashed into the second story of the school. In "Perchance to Sleepwalk", the limo is seen briefly when Brick and Savannah enter Milo's time period. In "Fungus Among Us", Cavendish and Dakota had just been talking about finding the limo and using it to fix the timeline, only for them to notice it had already been taken by the Pistachions. One of the Pistachions jumped on the hood of the limo, consequently causing it to spray the limo's Time-juice all over his siblings, turning them back into sprouts. In "Spy Little Sister!", Gallery 105 shouldn't mix your fish.jpg 112 only on TV.jpg 119 lets just get in.jpg MM act1 238.jpg MM act1 241.jpg MM act1 250.jpg MM act1 267.jpg MM act1 301.jpg MM act1 302.jpg MM act3 192.jpg MM act4 138.jpg MM act4 205.jpg MM act4 237.jpg MM act4 268.jpg MM act4 392.jpg MM act4 395.jpg PTS 235.jpg Fungus (512).png Quotes Appearances Season 1 * "Time Out" * "Missing Milo" * "Perchance to Sleepwalk" * "Fungus Among Us" Season 2 * "Spy Little Sister!" Category:Objects Category:T